Secret Lovers
by LadiJ
Summary: Sam and Mercedes had the best summer ever. It was the most romantic summer either of them ever had but now it's back to the real world and they wanted to keep their relationship a secret but how were they going to do that surrounded by all of their friends. SamCedes Goodness!


**A/N: Just another one shot idea that popped in my head. I hope you like it. The song in this chapter is Secret Love by Kelly Price**

**Much Love**

_Secret Lovers_

Sam and Mercedes had one of the most romantic summers of their lives. It was full of fun days and hot, steamy nights. Neither one of them wanted it to end. It was also great due to the fact that very few people knew about their relationship and that was just fine with them. They both saw first-hand how relationships got messed up when too many people are sticking their noses in other people's business and they did not want that to happen to them so they kept it a secret from their friends.

"Mercy"

"Yeah Sam"

"How long do you think we can keep us a secret?"

"I'm not sure, but I have enjoyed it just being us and not dealing with glee drama."

"Yeah me too, but what happens when we get back to school? Am I not supposed to hold your hand or kiss you in the hallway? I don't know if I will be able to handle that."

"I mean we can still walk to class together and sit next to each other in class friends do that right?"

"Yeah I guess, but I think we should just tell our friends and get it out there so we won't have to be all secret agents all the time."

"Sam I'm just not ready yet. I will make you a promise though the minute I am I will let them know."

"Ok"

"No I am serious the second I feel like its time I will tell all our friends."

"Alright Mercy I will go along with this for you but know I am ready to shout it out to the world."

"And that is why you love you so much."

"And I love you too."

Being back in school and having this secret relationship was harder than either one of them could have imagined. For Mercedes having the hot, sexy, starting quarterback for a boyfriend was insane with all the basic bitches all up on her man. She couldn't go grab them by the hair and beat them down like she wanted to when she saw them grabbing on Sam, they didn't know he had a girlfriend. She trusted Sam but she couldn't help but feel that keeping this secret might make Sam want to dump her for a girl who wasn't scared to be out with her man.

Sam was having the same problem with guys hitting on Mercedes. She of course being oblivious to it all drove Sam even more insane. Mercedes had gotten even sexier over the summer. Sam says it's due to their daily workout regime. More and more guys seemed to notice but he can't say "hey stop looking or talking about how fine my woman's ass is" because they think she still single. This was torture for him but she wasn't ready and he would never pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. He loved her way too much.

They had kept this thing going for two months before shit got real, Mercedes walked down the hall to see Sam talking to Quinn. Nothing to get upset about they're friends and they can talk to each other. Then it happened, Quinn pulled Sam in for a kiss and for a few seconds he kissed her back. Mercedes stood there stunned and just watched everything go down. As much as she wanted to run away she had to see how he reacted because just because Quinn didn't know he had a girlfriend he did. Sam pushed Quinn off of him.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Sam yelled.

"I'm trying to get you back" she said "come on Sam we belong together."

"I don't want you" he said "I am in love with someone else."

"Who?" she asked

"None of your business Quinn, you just can't go round kissing people."

"You can't tell me you didn't like it" she smirked "I felt you kiss me back."

"What you felt was me shocked and trying to figure out what hell you were doing."

"So you're saying you felt nothing when I kissed you?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe I know what I felt and I felt nothing."

Mercedes stood there and watched this situation with her man and his ex and at that moment she knew that it was time. She saw how Sam reacted and realized she didn't want to hide their relationship anymore. He was too good of a man to keep hidden and now was the time to show him and their friends how she truly felt. She collected herself and walked right passed them on her way to glee club. Sam shot her a 'we need to talk' look but she just smiled and waved at them both letting them know she would see them in glee. So when everybody finally settled in class Mercedes let Mr. Schue know she had a song she needed to sing.

"As most of you know I like to keep my personal life to myself but I also have to sing how I feel in order to keep my sanity so this song is about what's going on in my life. "

The music starts;

**Mmmmm yeah**

**I got a secret it's here in my heart and I can't even tell my friends.**

**How much I adore you I'm falling apart I gotta keep it deep within.**

**The way that I love you I can't even say I promise not to tell a soul.**

**It won't last too long a feeling so strong that I can't hide the way.**

Everybody was looking around to see who she was singing this song to.

**I can't hide the way I'm feelin inside**

**The pain is killin me cause**

**I wanna let the world know it's you I'm lovin.**

**I can't hide the way I'm feelin inside**

**The pain is killin me cause**

**I wanna let the world know it's you I'm lovin.**

She made her way directly in front of Sam and began singing with more emotions and feeling looking him in his eyes.

**It's something so special this thing that we share so why can't we just let it go.**

**It's easy to see it they know that we care they know that we should be as one.**

**It's out in the open our cover is blown and I don't care who really knows.**

**I need to be with you can't take it no more cause baby I need you.**

She grabbed his hands and pulled them to her heart.

**Loving you feels so right **

**I don't wanna have to live a lie**

**The way you touch, the way you kiss **

**Drives me out of my mind.**

**Boy I've never loved this way before**

**So I'm giving you the keys to my door**

**With every touch I'll love you more**

**I wanna let my feelings show**

Sam got up and began to dance with Mercedes to let her know how happy he was that she was finally ready.

**I can't hide the way I'm feelin inside**

**The pain is killin me cause**

**I wanna let the world know it's you I'm lovin.**

**I can't hide the way I'm feelin inside**

**The pain is killin me cause**

**I wanna let the world know it's you I'm lovin.**

**I'm not afraid to let my feelings show**

**I can't hide them no more**

**No more I can't hide no more**

**Cause no matter what they say**

**It's never gonna change the way that I feel for you**

** Boy I love you**

**I can't hide the way I'm feelin inside**

**The pain is killin me cause**

**I wanna let the world know it's you I'm lovin.**

**I can't hide the way I'm feelin inside**

**The pain is killin me cause**

**I wanna let the world know it's you I'm lovin.**

"I told you the minute I knew I was ready I was going to tell them" Mercedes whispered in Sam's ear.

"So wait you and Mercedes?" Quinn asked

"Yes Mercedes and I are dating" Sam replied. "Damn it feels good to say that out loud."

"Since when?" Santana asked.

"Since Nationals" Mercedes said smiling.

"Wait hold up" Tina chimed in "you mean to tell me that you two have been together for five months now and did not tell anybody."

"Well that was my doing" Mercedes said "I was the one who wanted to keep us a secret."

"Why" Kurt asked "we're you afraid of what we would think?"

"No I was more afraid of everybody getting in our business and messing things up. You guys know I love you all but you change boyfriends and girlfriends like you change underwear and I didn't want this relationship to end up that way."

"So all summer you guys were together?" Mike asked

"Yup" Sam said

"So the times you couldn't hang out to play Call of Duty?" Finn asked

"I was with Mercy"

"And missing out on Diva sleepovers?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I was with Sam"

"The weekend we were supposed to hang out but you got sick?" Puck asked

"Yeah went to the lake house with Mercy that weekend."

"Wanky"

Mercedes and Sam blushed.

"So why now?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes knew why Quinn asked that question.

"Well I promised Sam the minute I was ready to go public with our relationship I would do so and I got a little tired of seeing chicks all up on my man and not being able to do anything about it" she said looking directly at Quinn.

"Well I say it's about time that Aretha and Trouty got together" Santana said "ever since prom they couldn't stop eye sexing each other."

"I was not" Mercedes said.

"I was" Sam said.

Mercedes started blushing again.

"Well I'm glad it's out in the open" Sam said "so I am going to say this now I would appreciate if you guys in here, and you know who I'm talking about would stop talking about how fine my girls ass is thank you very much."

Puck, Artie, Finn, Mike, and Joe all shifted a bit in their chairs.

"Sam" Mercedes said.

"What it needed to be said."

"Well since we're droppin truth bombs" she said "let's clear this up to."

She grabbed Sam and pulled him in for a deep, steamy passionate kiss and when she finally broke away she looked him square in the eyes;

"I bet you felt that" she said

"Oh yeah baby" Sam said "I certainly felt that."

"Wanky."

**A/N: Let me know what you think :-)**


End file.
